Combined level and dimension indicating devices are well known in the patented prior art as evidenced by the Keefauver U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,074,367 and 1,177,709; Hutchens Pat. No. 1,894,870; Sniddy Pat. No. 686,360; Edwill Pat. No. 3,104,477; Matoba Pat. No. 1,329,196; Updike Pat. No. 2,607,129.
While the prior devices normally operate quite satisfactorily, they generally possess the inherent drawback that adjustment of the components between different gauging positions is rather difficult and time consuming; furthermore, complex locking means are required to maintain the components in a desired relationship during the distance gauging operation. Thus, when it is desired to alternately gauge two different dimensions, it is necessary to release the adjustment means, align the members that a desired interval, and then tighten the adjustable means for each dimension to be gauged. These steps have proven to be tedious for the operator of the device and have resulted in inaccuracies in the dimension being gauged, particularly where the dimensions are standardized, such as in gauging the plumbing fixtures in kitchens, bathrooms, and the like. Furthermore, the versatility of the level indicating apparatus in these devices is limited either to an indication of only fixed orientations of the gauging apparatus, such as horizontal or vertical, or to an indication of plural angular orientations only upon recalibration for each such orientation.
The present invention was developed to overcome the above and other drawbacks of the prior distance measuring devices by providing a device having a base member and one or more slideable arm members which may be quickly and easily extended from the base member to predetermined standardized gauging intervals, whereby the remote end extremities of the arm members are spaced at corresponding predetermined gauge positions, respectively. The device further includes an adjustable gradient indicator which is easily precalibrated to a "zero" reference plane, such as a true horizontal level. Once so precalibrated, the gradient indicator enables measurement of not only the reference plane, but also a plurality of sloped surfaces, full extension of the arm members enhancing the accuracy of such measurements.